


No Regrets

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [152]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver and Tommy's first time, for the second time.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Christmas is definitely over. This is heavy Toliver smut.
> 
> This installment is 23/152. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

Tommy dropped his head to Oliver’s shoulder and whimpered with need. Oliver pushed off the window and backed Tommy up until the back of his legs collided with the sofa. Oliver sucked on Tommy’s bottom lip and his boyfriend’s hips thrust against him. “Do you want this?” He was desperate to watch Tommy come undone beneath him, but he would let Tommy make the deliberate choice to try again. The last thing Oliver wanted was a repeat of their first attempt. Tommy had been so lost in his head, Malcolm’s poisonous words dripping in his ear, that he’d tensed up too much and had only experienced pain. Tonight, was supposed to be a do over. It was their chance to make their first time together a success.

“Yes,” he sat down on the sofa and reached for Oliver as he lay down, “yes, yes.”

Oliver lowered himself on top of Tommy and settled into the cradle of his legs. He brushed his lips against Tommy’s as he thrust against him, “We’re going to find a way to make this work. I’m going to make you feel good.”

Tommy’s legs slid up the back of Oliver’s, “Yes.”

Oliver thrust powerfully against Tommy, “We’re going to fuck and you’re going to beg me for it.”

“Yes,” Tommy panted against Oliver’s lips. Oliver swirled his hips and Tommy whimpered, “Please, Ollie.”

“Tell me what you need. I’ll give you everything you ask for,” Oliver stretched Tommy’s hands over his head, pulling his body taught. Tommy moaned when their cocks aligned, and Oliver thrust again. “Tell me,” Oliver demanded.

“Ollie,” Tommy’s head thrashed, “Ollie.”

“Look at me,” Oliver barked. Tommy instantly complied, and Oliver repeated, “Tell me what you need.”

“You,” Tommy admitted. “I need you. Please, Ollie.”

Oliver picked up the speed of his thrusting and watched with increasing desire as Tommy got closer to the knife’s edge. He needed Tommy to fall first. He’d always loved watching Tommy’s eyes blow wide with desire and narrow to a pin prick when his orgasm finally tore through him. “Tommy,” he panted.

Tommy began to piston his hips against Oliver’s and slid his tongue back inside Oliver’s mouth. Oliver was sucking on Tommy’s tongue when Tommy’s eyes turn completely black as he shuddered beneath him. Oliver’s hips were unrelenting as Tommy continued to jerk with the force of his orgasm.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Oliver said against Tommy’s lips as he stilled his hips.

Tommy’s face broke out in a smile, even as his eyes filled with tears, “It’s been a long time since you’ve told me that. I missed it.” Oliver’s fingers laced with Tommy’s and Tommy pressed soft kisses against Oliver’s temple. His hands caressed Oliver’s back in soothing circles.

Oliver shivered, and Tommy tightened his embrace. Oliver chuckled against Tommy’s neck before raising his head to look at him, “This is wetter than I remember.”

Tommy wrinkled his nose, “And stickier.” He laughed, “This suit was new. I just got it back from the tailor.”

“I’ll pay for the dry-cleaning,” Oliver grinned.

Tommy looked horrified, “Buddy, these pants are going straight in the trash. I’m not handing the sixty-year-old woman at the dry-cleaner this sticky mess. I’ll never be able to show my face again.”

Oliver laughed and pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips. “Maybe it’s a good thing that nudity is now a thing we do,” he said unbuttoning Tommy’s shirt. He could feel his ears turning bright red.

Tommy swallowed heavily, “Maybe? There’s no maybe about it. Nudity is a really good thing. Too bad we didn’t remember in time to save my wardrobe.”

Oliver sat up and pulled Tommy upright, “Come on. Let’s take a hot shower. I want you nice and relaxed.”

The smile fell from Tommy’s face, “I promise. I won’t freak. I’ll be able to go through with it this time.”

“Hey,” Oliver took hold of Tommy’s chin. “If you’re not ready, we don’t go through with this.”

“Okay,” Tommy said without making eye contact.

“I’m serious, Tommy,” Oliver said firmly. “This is nonnegotiable. You have to promise to tell me if you need me to stop, for any reason. We can assess and then decide to keep going with adjustments, or stop completely.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Tommy admitted.

“You can never disappoint me.” Oliver kissed Tommy deeply. “I love you.”

“Yeah?” Tommy smiled sheepishly.

Oliver caressed Tommy’s face. The fact that there was any doubt in Tommy’s eyes was Oliver’s fault. So was Tommy’s inability to say the words back to him. Oliver longed to hear the words from him. He’d been waiting for what seemed like a lifetime to hear them, but he knew Tommy wasn’t ready. Oliver had no doubt that Tommy loved him, so he was willing to be patient. “I love you.” He stood up and held out his hand, “Let me show you.”

 

The spray in Tommy’s shower was nearly too hot to be comfortable. Oliver thought there was a good chance he was sweating as the water cascaded over his body. Tommy’s lips were moving, like they did in church during silent contemplation, as he trailed his fingers over Oliver’s body. The caress wasn’t sensual, but methodical. It was something Tommy had begun to do after they’d begun exploring each other’s bodies below the waist. Oliver suspected that part of it was Tommy refamiliarizing himself with a landscape that had drastically changed in the five years they’d been separated. He knew his scarring had been shocking to Tommy and had caused him pain to realize the extent of the trauma Oliver had experienced.

Oliver once asked Felicity what she saw when she looked at his scars. She’d been shocked by the question. They were a part of him. She knew him no other way. Felicity saw strength and a survivor when her hands and eyes trailed over his body. Oliver was willing to bet it wasn’t what Tommy saw.

“What are you saying?” Oliver asked gently, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Tommy’s hands stilled. He hesitated for a moment before his hands resumed their path and he spoke softly, “Love your enemies. Do good to those who hate you. And pray for those who persecute and slander you.” He recited the words, over and over, as his hands continued to trace over Oliver’s scars.

Tommy’s words slammed into Oliver with unexpected power. Hot tears stung his eyes as he listened to Tommy’s prayer. He took hold of Tommy’s hands and held them against his chest. “Most of the men who gave me these scars are dead. You don’t have to worry about them.”

“I’m not praying for them,” Tommy said staring at their joined hands.

“You don’t need to pray for me,” Oliver said uncomfortably. What little faith he had disappeared when his father took his own life. Even if he did have faith, there weren’t enough prayers in the universe to wipe clean his sins. Tommy was wasting his breath.

“I pray for you and Felicity every day,” Tommy said solemnly, “but that’s not who I was praying for.”

“Then who?” Oliver asked with confusion.

Tommy looked up with surprise, “For me.”

Oliver let out a confused laugh, “For you? Aside from one or two, none of these scars are your fault.”

Tommy tried to pull free from Oliver’s grasp, but Oliver refused to let go, “Don’t. Tell me why.”

“I’m praying for me because when I look at you, God help me, I have such hatred in my heart for the people who did this to you – I want to hurt someone – I want to make someone suffer the way they made you suffer. I want to kill them with my bare hands. I have so much rage. It terrifies me,” Tommy confessed.

Hearing Tommy voice his fears made Oliver’s stomach bottom out. Tommy was nothing like him or Malcolm– he wasn’t a killer. “You are not your father,” Oliver said clasping Tommy’s face.

Tommy’s eyes slammed shut.

“Look at me,” Oliver pleaded.

Tommy opened his eyes, his blue eyes swimming in tears.

“You are nothing like your father,” Oliver said slowly and deliberately. “You are entitled to be angry and to fantasize about hurting people who hurt the people you love - without feeling guilty – it’s human. The thing that separates you from your dad is that you don’t act on it. You are a good man, Tommy Merlyn.”

“Praying makes me feel like I have more control,” Tommy explained. “I know it’s silly.”

Oliver kissed Tommy softly. “It’s not silly. If it makes you feel better,” he placed Tommy’s hands over the scar he received from Billy Wintergreen, “you can keep praying.”

“Thank you,” Tommy said with a smile.

Oliver watched as Tommy’s lips began to move silently and he huffed out a small laugh, “You are so Catholic.”

A small smile danced across Tommy’s lips, “Do you have a Catholic school boy fantasy I should know about?”

Oliver shook his head and stepped into Tommy until his back was against the tile wall, “No, I have a lot of fantasies, but they only involve one particular Catholic boy.”

“Me?” Tommy grinned.

“No,” Oliver’s arms caged Tommy, “the Pope.”

A frown appeared on Tommy’s face, “I gotta tell you, buddy, I don’t think you’ve got a shot with him.”

“Do I have a shot with you?” Oliver asked against Tommy’s ear.

Tommy shivered in Oliver’s arms, and nodded his head, “Yes.”

“Good, you’re the only man I want,” Oliver promised.

Oliver turned off the water and led Tommy out of the shower. He quickly ran a fluffy towel over Tommy’s body and over his head to take away the dampness. He didn’t bother toweling himself off. His body felt like it was on fire and the cool air on his wet skin would slow him down. He needed to go slow, for both their sakes.

Oliver grabbed a dry towel from the rack, dampened a wash cloth, and returned to Tommy’s bedroom. He placed the towel, with the wash cloth, on the bed and removed massage oil, condoms and the lube from the night stand. Oliver was nervous to try again. Tommy was putting a lot of weight on the change in their physical relationship and all Oliver could think about was how much pain he’d caused the man he loved the first time they tried. He feared that if they couldn’t successfully navigate this change in their relationship, everything they were building with Felicity would unravel. Focusing on the supplies helped to calm Oliver’s nerves.

Tommy stood nervously in the doorway of the bathroom, his eyes following Oliver’s every move. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and held his arms out and gestured for Tommy to join him. Tommy slowly crossed the distance before standing between Oliver’s legs. Oliver rested his chin on Tommy’s stomach and looked up at his boyfriend, “You are in charge tonight. Nothing happens you don’t want to happen.”

Tommy’s fingers dug into Oliver’s shoulder. “Why is it the only thing I can think of is you telling me how much you hated having sex with virgins – how much work they were? I’m sorry I’m so much work for you.”

Oliver grimaced and placed a kiss to Tommy’s stomach, “I was selfish and only cared about myself, and none of them were you.” He looked back up, “I know better now, it’s you, and it’s not work. You’re worth the effort. Making love to you isn’t work.” His hands trailed up over the back of Tommy’s thighs, over his ass and gave him a playful squeeze before he let go, “Get into bed.”

Tommy complied and laid down with his head on a pillow and resting his hands over his stomach. He crossed his ankles and stared at the ceiling. Oliver snorted his amusement at the virginal look Tommy was trying for. He leaned over and chastely kissed Tommy’s lips.

Oliver grabbed the bottle of massage oil and wrinkled his nose. He opened the nightstand drawer and looked for the other bottle.

“We’re out of the sandalwood,” Tommy informed him.

“It’s going to smell like sex and the beach in here,” Oliver said sniffing the bottle of coconut scented massage oil.

“Seems fitting,” Tommy waggled his eyebrows. “The first time I lost my virginity, it was on a beach.”

“Don’t remind me,” Oliver groused as he poured the coconut oil into his hands and rubbed them together.

“You were such an ass to me after,” Tommy complained.

Oliver lifted Tommy’s arm and began massaging the oil into his skin, “That’s because I was jealous as hell, and you had lousy taste in women. You deserved someone better than Brittany. You were way too good for her.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “You were having sex with Laurel.”

Oliver focused his attention to the pressure he was using on Tommy’s body. “I don’t know how you were able to do it. You were always able to compartmentalize us and my other relationships. I could never separate you from you. Every girl I watched you kiss – I hated every second of it.”

Tommy shrugged, “I guess I always believed that you and I were never going to be out – that things were the way they had to be. I also knew there would always be another, next time. You and Laurel would be on a break, or fighting, and we would be high, you’d get handsy…”

“It drove me crazy,” Oliver admitted as he moved to Tommy’s other arm. “I would toss and turn in my bed at night, thinking of you calling out some other person’s name. I hated it. I wanted all your orgasms.”

“I knew that back then,” Tommy told him.

Oliver looked at Tommy, “You did?”

“Buddy, subtlety, isn’t your middle name,” Tommy winked. “You were always such a bear whenever you found out I was having sex with someone.”

“Because I wanted to be having sex with you,” Oliver explained, straddling Tommy’s thighs.

Tommy hissed as Oliver squirted the cool massage oil onto his chest, “All you ever needed to do was ask. I would’ve said, yes.”

Oliver’s hands spread the oil over Tommy’s chest as he considered his words. If he’d done any self-reflection back then, he’d have known Tommy’s answer would’ve been, yes. Oliver had always been too afraid to ask. Yes, came with so many complications. Complications neither of them had been prepared to face.

“I’m saying, yes, now,” Tommy said covering Oliver’s hands.

“Close your eyes,” Oliver instructed. “Focus on my hands.”

Tommy’s eyes closed and Oliver returned to his massage. His hands worked the fragrant oil into Tommy’s skin, avoiding his ticklish spots. He shifted to kneel between Tommy’s legs. Running his hands over Tommy’s thigh, his boyfriend’s new running routine was evident in the definition of his muscles. When they were teenagers, Oliver had been more than a little obsessed with Tommy’s legs. They had always been lean and well defined, and Oliver frequently found his attention drawn to them when he watched Tommy playing soccer. Oliver and Tommy had been disciplined about keeping their hands above their waists, but Tommy had created a loophole in how he used his legs. He would wrap his legs around Oliver to guide his movements, hold them close and to caress. When they would get high watching television alone together, Tommy would sometimes rest his legs on Oliver’s lap. Oliver’s hands would trail up and down Tommy’s calves, and once his friend would begin to squirm, Oliver would cover Tommy’s mouth with his own.

Tommy’s shifted his hips against his mattress and his cock began to swell. Oliver kissed the inside of Tommy’s thigh, causing his back to arch slightly. “Are you remembering what it used to be like when I touched your legs?”

“Yes,” Tommy said on a ragged breath. “It meant you were going to kiss me.”

“What else did it mean?” Oliver asked, kissing the inside of Tommy’s other thigh.

“It meant you were going to rub on me.” Tommy reached for his thickening cock, but Oliver swatted his hand away. Tommy groaned with frustration. “It meant you were going to make me cum.”

Oliver blew across the head of Tommy’s cock.

Tommy’s fists clenched at his sides, “Oh, God, Ollie.”

Oliver grabbed Tommy’s hips to flip him onto his stomach.

Tommy took hold of Oliver’s wrist and cried out, “Wait.”

Oliver immediately released Tommy and sought his eyes. Tommy was watching him, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Are you okay?”

Tommy held his arms open, “Kiss me first.”

Oliver crawled up Tommy’s body, his chest dragging slowly across his boyfriend until their cocks were pressed together. He held Tommy’s gaze as Oliver lowered his mouth to Tommy’s parted lips. He licked slowly into Tommy’s mouth and ran his tongue over Tommy’s before stroking the roof of his mouth. Tommy mewled with pleasure and he buried his hands in Oliver’s hair to pull him closer. Oliver gave himself over to Tommy’s demanding kiss. Tommy had always been an incredible kisser, but in the five years Oliver had been gone, his friend had taken it to another level. It was the same kiss he remembered, but it was also so much more than he remembered.

Tommy rolled them and began to kiss a burning trail from Oliver’s jaw to his hip. He licked a stripe up the underside of Oliver’s cock. Oliver braced his hands on the headboard to keep himself from fisting his hand in Tommy’s hair and driving his cock into Tommy’s very warm and wet mouth. It had been a month since the first time Tommy had taken Oliver into his mouth. The change in the physical nature of their relationship had done nothing to ease the desperate desire Oliver had for Tommy, if anything, it made him greedier. Oliver sighed with relief when Tommy swallowed around him. The ease of tension was only temporary. As soon as Tommy hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, Oliver’s restraint disappeared. He grabbed Tommy’s hair and guided his movements as Oliver thrusted into Tommy’s mouth. If it were possible for a pair of eyes to smirk, Tommy’s eyes were smirking as he watched Oliver chase his orgasm.

“No,” Oliver tugged on Tommy’s hair until he popped from his mouth. Oliver wasn’t going to be distracted from his purpose. Tonight, Tommy was his focus. Oliver fused their mouths together and rolled them until Tommy was pinned beneath him. “I want you on your stomach. Okay?”

Tommy swallowed heavily before nodding his consent.

Oliver sat up to allow Tommy to turn and to regain some of his control. He needed for his desire to be less urgent. He poured more coconut oil into the palm of his hand and turned his attention to Tommy’s back. He kneaded Tommy’s muscles until he was loose beneath his hands and almost asleep. Oliver placed a kiss to one of Tommy’s ass cheeks. “Still okay?”

“Mmmm,” Tommy said sleepily.

“I need you on your side,” Oliver said guiding Tommy’s movement.

Oliver bent Tommy’s top leg towards his chest. He circled Tommy’s puckered hole with his tongue and ran it down to his balls. A rumble sounded from Tommy’s chest and Oliver repeated the action. He palmed Tommy’s cock as his tongue dragged over his puckered hole.

“Fuck, Ollie, so good,” Tommy encouraged.

Oliver had been reticent to try rimming, but Tommy’s response the first time they tried it made him an instant convert. Tommy writhing beneath his tongue and panting with pleasure was the only convincing Oliver had needed. Oliver pushed against Tommy’s hole, penetrating him with the tip of his tongue. Tommy turned his head into the mattress and thrusted into Oliver’s hand.

“Ollie,” Tommy whimpered, over and over, as his hips rocked into Oliver’s hand.

Oliver moved Tommy’s leg over his shoulder and wrapped his lips around one of Tommy’s balls and sucked it into his mouth. His fingers, still slick from the massage oil, pressed against Tommy’s puckered hole. He pushed two inside as he sucked Tommy’s second ball into his mouth. Tommy threw his head back, his hands scrambling in the sheets. “Ollie, please.”

Oliver released Tommy’s balls and concentrated on his fingers. He was trying to find the small gland that would make Tommy become incoherent with pleasure. He curled his fingers and they brushed against the bumpy swell of tissue. Tommy’s breath hitched. Oliver stroked the spot and blew across Tommy’s cock. Tommy made a noise in the back of his throat as he pushed against Oliver’s finger. Oliver took Tommy’s cock into his mouth and hummed.

“Ollie,” Tommy’s fingers grasped Oliver’s hair, “fuck.”

Oliver felt like he was getting high off the sounds he was pulling from Tommy. Giving Tommy orgasms had always turned him on, but the types of orgasms he was now able to give the man he loved produced moans and cries of pleasure that Oliver didn’t believe existed outside of pornography. Oliver’s cock began to leak as Tommy’s orgasm began to climb.

“Please, Ollie,” Tommy begged. “Do it now. Fuck me.”

Oliver wanted Tommy to orgasm again before they tried penetration. The more relaxed Tommy was, the less likely Oliver would cause him pain during penetration. He swallowed around Tommy’s cock and increased the speed of his prostate stroking.

Tommy cried out and pulled Oliver off his cock, “Please Ollie, fuck me, please.”

“I think you should have another orgasm,” Oliver explained as he continued his internal stroking.

Tommy shuddered, “I’m ready.” He pushed against Ollie’s fingers, “Oh, god, don’t stop.”

Oliver increased the pressure of his fingers against Tommy’s prostate and continued to massage it. The noises Tommy made were nonsensical as he rocked against Oliver’s fingers. With his free hand, Oliver rubbed the spot between Tommy’s balls and puckered hole causing him to buck. His body contracted around Oliver’s fingers. Oliver thought Tommy was having an orgasm, but he wasn’t ejaculating. Oliver had read about dry orgasms when researching prostate massage, but this was the first time he was seeing it.

Tommy’s contractions gradually stopped, and he buried his face into his pillow. “I can’t. I can’t anymore,” he whimpered. His shoulders began to shake and Oliver quickly withdrew his fingers.

“Did I hurt you?” Oliver asked with alarm, shifting to the top of the bed, and wiping his hands on the wash cloth. Tommy shook his head, but didn’t lift it from his pillow. “Please, Tommy. Look at me.”

Tommy’s eyes were shining as he looked at Oliver. He shifted until he was in Oliver’s arms, “I just need a minute.”

Oliver held Tommy tightly, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, buddy, you didn’t hurt me. You made me feel so good – it was just intense – too much,” Tommy explained. “It’s never felt that way before.”

Oliver kissed the top of Tommy’s head, “It looked intense.”

Tommy lifted his head and pulled Oliver into a kiss. He reached between them and began to stroke Oliver’s cock. Oliver thrusted into Tommy’s hand. Tommy reached behind Oliver and picked up one of the condoms. He broke their kiss and sat up. He tore the packet and removed the condom.

Oliver took hold of Tommy’s wrist, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve waited a long time for this. I don’t want to wait any longer,” Tommy said with his eyes firmly on Oliver’s.

Oliver released Tommy’s wrist and watched as his boyfriend quickly rolled the condom down his length. Tommy straddled Oliver’s lap and ground on his erection. Oliver sat up, banding his arms around Tommy as he captured his lips in a kiss. He reached for the bottle of lube and chuckled as he heard Felicity’s last piece of advice in his head, _“So much lube, Oliver - think, slip and slide.”_

“Turn around and bend over,” Oliver gently smacked Tommy’s ass.

Tommy stood tall on his knees and turned his back. Oliver put his hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him forward until his chest was on the bed. “I’ve got to say, buddy. This doesn’t make me feel very sexy.”

“I don’t care,” Oliver said as he squeezed a generous amount of lube between Tommy’s cheeks. “You not being in pain is more important.” He inserted his fingers inside Tommy to spread the lube to make his boyfriend nice and slick. When Tommy began to push back, he withdrew his fingers. “Okay,” he said as he laid back down, wiping his hands on the wash cloth, “turn back around.”

Tommy turned back to face Oliver. He put his mouth over Oliver’s slightly softened condom covered cock and moved his head up and down until it became rock hard again. He sat back and watched as Oliver slathered his cock with lube. Oliver wiped his hands on the towel and then held them out to Tommy. A shaking Tommy took his hands and straddled Oliver’s waist.

“Look at me,” Oliver instructed.

Tommy did as he was told and smiled nervously. “I’m okay. I’m ready.”

“I know you are,” Oliver reassured him. “I love you.”

Tommy repositioned one leg until his foot was flat on the mattress. After their first attempt, they did more research with Felicity and had settled on the position that would give Tommy maximum control. He reached behind him and took hold of Oliver’s cock.

“Keep your eyes on mine,” Oliver reminded him. “You’re in control.”

Tommy positioned the head of Oliver’s cock against his puckered hole. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Oliver’s head slid inside, causing Tommy to gasp and tense. Oliver laced his fingers with Tommy’s and placed his other hand low on his belly, “You’re doing great. Take another deep breath for me.” Oliver watched Tommy’s lungs expand as instructed, “Let it out slowly. You’re doing so good.” More of Oliver’s cock slid inside Tommy and his eyes slammed shut. “Fuck, Tommy. You feel so good.” Tommy was like a vice around him and it was taking all of Oliver’s will power not to thrust.

“You’re shaking,” Tommy said with surprise. “Are you okay?”

“You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you,” Oliver admitted through clenched teeth. “How are you?”

“I’m going to try moving,” Tommy said. “Okay?”

“God, yes,” Oliver encouraged.

Tommy’s brow furrowed in concentration as he slowly raised and lowered himself on Oliver’s cock. Every time he moved, he took Oliver’s cock further and further inside. Oliver’s hands moved to Tommy’s hips. “I was wrong,” Oliver panted. Tommy’s brow raised in question. “You aren’t beautiful, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Tommy let out a full bellied laugh and his eyes went wide, “Something felt really good.” He shifted his hips and lowered himself and his head fell backwards, “Fuck, Ollie.” His hands covered Oliver’s and pulled them from his hips. He laced their fingers together, “I need to hold on.”

“I’m not letting go,” Oliver promised.

Tommy increased the speed of his movement, sweat beading on his forehead. His head fell forward and his grip on Oliver’s hands tightened, “Ollie, I need.”

“What do you need?”

“I – I don’t know,” he panted. “It’s not enough. I need.”

“Tell me what you need,” Oliver growled.

“You. I need you to fuck me,” Tommy begged.

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked, holding onto his control by the frailest of threads.

“Yes,” Tommy gasped as he dropped lower onto Oliver’s cock.

Oliver sat up and ran his hands up Tommy’s back, hooked them over his shoulders and pulled down as he thrusted.

“Fuck,” Tommy cried out as he ground against Oliver with a swirl of his hips. His arms wrapped around Oliver’s neck and dropped his forehead to the top of Oliver’s head. “Fuck me, Ollie, please.” Oliver’s lips landed on Tommy’s throat and he began to suck against his fluttering pulse as he continued to pull Tommy against each of his thrusts.

“It’s not enough,” Oliver gasped. He lifted Tommy off him and pushed him onto his stomach. Oliver rose to his knees and then hoisted Tommy’s hips off the bed. He pushed his knees between Tommy’s to widen his stance. He guided his cock to Tommy’s puckered hole and pushed slowly. Once he made it past the first ring of muscle, he slid easily inside. “Okay?”

“Yes,” Tommy said as he grabbed hold of his own cock. “Fuck me, Ollie. I need you.”

Oliver leaned forward and kissed the center of Tommy’s spine. He reached until his hand was at the base of Tommy’s neck and experimentally snapped his hips against Tommy’s ass. “Like that?”

“Again,” Tommy begged.

Watching his cock slide in and out of Tommy’s ass broke whatever control he’d been holding onto. His hips began to jackrabbit as he drove in and out of Tommy. He reached around Tommy and covered the hand that he was using to stroke himself. He squeezed Tommy’s hand causing him to cry out. “Are you close?”

“Yes,” Tommy answered.

Oliver followed Tommy’s gaze. Tommy was watching them in the standing mirror Felicity had recently installed. Oliver bottomed out and changed their angle to the mirror to improve Tommy’s view. “You were wrong. You look sexy as fuck like this. Do you like watching me fuck you?” Oliver asked as he slowly withdrew and pushed back inside.

“Yes,” Tommy answered, locking eyes with Oliver in the mirror. “Faster, Ollie.”

Oliver didn’t need to be told twice. He was desperate to cum too, but he was determined that Tommy was going to cum with his cock buried inside him before he came. “I love you,” he said as he resumed snapping his hips and stroking Tommy’s cock.

“Ollie,” Tommy grunted as he covered their joined hands with his pleasure.

Tommy’s orgasm was like nothing Oliver had ever experienced before. His contraction around Oliver’s cock was so strong, he was unable to thrust. Oliver’s hips stilled as Tommy squeezed the orgasm from him. His head fell to the center of Tommy’s back as Tommy milked him dry. Tommy’s knees slid out from beneath him. When Oliver’s weight was fully on top of him, Tommy turned his head and Oliver kissed him sloppily as their hearts hammered in their chests. He pulled out of Tommy and they both groaned.

“Yay us,” Tommy panted, holding up a hand.

Oliver gave Tommy the requested high five, “Yay us.”

“Don’t tell Felicity we high fived after sex,” Tommy requested, “even if we used her, yay us. We’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Agreed.” Oliver pressed a quick kiss to Tommy’s lips. “Shower?”

Tommy groaned, “I can’t move.”

“Roll over,” Oliver instructed. He used the washcloth to clean off Tommy’s hand. He gathered the dirty towels and removed his condom. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here,” Tommy said as he shifted to lay with his head on his pillow.

 

Oliver exited Tommy’s bathroom to find his boyfriend in the exact spot he’d left him. He got back into bed and pulled the blanket over Tommy. “Are you okay?” he asked, as he tucked the blanket around Tommy.

Tommy continued to stare at the ceiling.

Oliver leaned over Tommy. His boyfriend wasn’t even blinking. “Are you okay? You’re seriously freaking me out.”

A huge smile spread across Tommy’s face and he waggled his eyebrows, “We just had sex.”

“I know, I was there,” Oliver smiled with relief.

“Ollie, you and I – we had sex – just now – together – us,” Tommy said with disbelief.

“You don’t regret it, do you?” Oliver asked with concern.

Tommy’s eyes narrowed and he sat up on his elbows, “No. Do you?”

“I could never regret you. I love you.” Oliver brushed his lips against Tommy’s before kissing him tenderly.

Tommy’s eyes welled with tears. “I wish I could go back and tell fifteen-year-old me that it gets so much better. I want to tell seventeen-year-old me to not give up.” Tommy closed his eyes and tears spilled onto his cheek, “Twenty-four-year-old me needs to know that you’ll come home to me – to me. I still can’t believe it.”

“I’ll go with you,” Oliver kissed Tommy’s eyelids. “I’ll go with you and tell all my younger selves that making love to Tommy Merlyn is so much better than we ever imagined.”

Tommy’s eyes opened, “Yeah?”

“It felt incredible. You begging me to fuck you – watching you cum with my dick buried inside you - buddy, that’s been my fantasy since we were fifteen.” Oliver rolled onto his back, “I thought about it, all the time.”

“Ollie,” Tommy rolled onto his side and placed his hand on his boyfriend’s chest, “making love to you felt incredible. Felicity wasn’t kidding. You are fucking amazing in the sack. You inside me – one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

Oliver knew the smile on his face was smug, but he didn’t care, “One of the best? Like top three?”

“Easily, but not the best,” Tommy grinned.

Oliver bit his tongue. He didn’t want to know who gave Tommy the best orgasm he’d ever had.

“Don’t make that face.” Tommy bit Oliver’s ear, “You gave me the best orgasm I ever had.”

“Yeah?” Oliver asked with surprise. “When?”

“The first orgasm you ever gave me – hands down, by far, the best,” Tommy beamed. “Of course, I was fifteen and all orgasms were pretty amazing. My body was a wonderland.”

Oliver snorted, “Gee, thanks.”

Tommy’s face went serious, “The way you looked at me that night – I saw the same look tonight – like you can’t believe it.”

“Back then, I couldn’t believe you were letting me be with you that way. Tonight – I still can’t believe that you want me this way,” Oliver admitted. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“How lucky, we are.” Tommy kissed Oliver. “Thank goodness for second chances.”

Oliver thought they had to be on their fiftieth chance, but he wasn’t going to argue with Tommy.

Tommy’s cell buzzed and he retrieved it from beneath his pillow. “It’s Felicity. I might’ve sent her a message to let her know you made a man of me.”

Oliver chuckled, “You better answer before she explodes with excitement.”

“Hey, babe,” Tommy said as he placed the phone between them.

“Hi, hon,” Oliver said, letting her know she was on speaker.

“Hi,” she said with barely controlled excitement, “how are you?”

“Only happy tears this time,” Tommy said with a wink to Oliver.

“Yay you guys,” she cheered. “I knew you would be awesome at this. I’m so proud of both of you.”

Tommy held his hand up for another high five. Oliver rolled his eyes, but quietly hit his hand against Tommy’s, earning him a huge smile.

“Where are you?” Oliver asked, hearing the familiar sound of her Mini’s engine.

“I left ten minutes ago. It was a quiet night. Roy and Diggle called it early,” she answered.

“Are you coming over?” Tommy asked.

There was a moment of silence before she answered, “I thought you guys might want to be alone – in case you want a round two. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Oliver was about to ask about patrol when the look on Tommy’s face changed his mind. “Felicity, come over,” he said in the commanding voice he only used in the field.

“Is something wrong?” she asked. The sound of her blinker let him know she was changing direction to come to them. He could hear the engine of her Mini roar, as she stepped on the gas.

Oliver raised a brow to Tommy. His boyfriend’s mood had taken a complete turn and he looked to be on the verge of tears. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and Oliver was worried he was about to watch him have a panic attack. Oliver sat Tommy up and began to rub circles on his back.

Tommy cleared his throat. “I need you,” he told her, his voice heavy with emotion.

“Are you okay?” The worry was clear in her voice.

Tommy nodded his head.

“He’s nodding yes,” Oliver answered for him.

“Babe?”

“I’m okay, I promise,” he said through his tears, “but, please come. I need you.”

“What’s going on?” she pressed.

“It was really good,” Tommy said, “perfect.”

“I’m so happy for you, babe,” the relief was clear in her voice. “I’m just looking for a parking space. As soon as I get upstairs, you can tell me how good Oliver was and we can see how red we can make the tip of his ears.”

“That thing he does with his hips,” Tommy said with a breathy chuckle.

“The hip swirl is pretty amazing,” Felicity agreed.

Oliver could feel his face turning red and he reached for the cell, “Okay, we can continue this when you get here.”

Tommy laughed when Oliver ended the call, “You never could take a compliment.”

Oliver ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair as he lowered them back to the mattress, “Before she gets here, what just happened? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.” Tommy kissed Oliver’s chest. “I’m okay, just a little emotional. I’m having a lot of feelings and I don’t know what to do with them.”

Oliver kissed the top of Tommy’s head, “Me too.”

Tommy pressed his hands to his eyes, “It’s a lot.”

“It is,” Oliver answered. “I know how I’m feeling and I can only imagine how it is for you. I’ve wanted you for so long and I never thought we would get the chance – especially after the Gambit. I thought we’d missed our moment when I came home. There’s a part of me that’s afraid this has been a dream and I’ll wake up and you won’t be in my arms. Is that kind of what you’re feeling?”

“Yeah,” Tommy answered on a sob.

“This isn’t a dream, Tommy. I’m real. What happened tonight, it’s real. No one can take this from us.” Oliver kissed the tears from Tommy’s cheeks. “I love you.”

“I’m sorry,” Tommy apologized.

“Don’t ever be sorry, not for this, not ever,” Oliver held Tommy closer. “Maybe we can try figuring it out together.”

Tommy nodded, “I’d like that, but I still need…”

“Felicity,” Oliver said with understanding. There were some things that only Felicity could understand and only her arms could comfort. Tommy was feeling overwhelmed by his emotions and Felicity’s presence would help.

“Yeah,” Tommy answered. “Maybe all three of us can talk,” he offered.

“I’d like that,” Oliver said truthfully.

“I’m here,” Felicity called out from the living room. The sound of her heels hitting the wall by the front door made Tommy and Oliver chuckle.

Felicity burst into the bedroom as she pulled her dress over her head. She crawled onto the bed and squeezed between them. She kissed Oliver quickly before turning her attention to Tommy. “Hey, babe.”

Tommy held open his arms and she cuddled into his side, burrowing her face into his chest and inhaling deeply. “I missed you. How was your day?” he asked.

“Better, now that I’m here,” she said on a sigh. “I missed you. How are you?”

“Better, now that you’re here,” he said before kissing her softly.

“Good. I want to hear all about it. Let’s make Oliver blush,” she teased.

Oliver spooned Felicity from behind and wrapped his arms around Tommy and Felicity. He kissed the top of her head. “Our guy was amazing. Making love to him was incredible.”

“All things I know and I’m so happy that you both know it now.” Felicity kissed the side of Tommy’s jaw and smiled, “You smell like a well fucked pina colada.”

Tommy and Oliver locked eyes over Felicity’s head and burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> I'm working on an installment to celebrate the New Year.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
